


Questions

by Missy



Category: Army of Darkness (1992), Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Demons, Double Drabble, F/M, Humor, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the best answers are the simplest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

Sometimes he checks under the bed – twice – a third time. Just to make sure everything’s just as he left it. Sometimes he double-checks to make sure they’re not out of candles, and sometimes he counts the number of bullets he’s stashed in his pants pocket. He’s a walking inventory of deadly armaments and grave plots…until he gets lazy and forgets to restock a bullet or misplaces a chainsaw out of pure laziness. 

That’s when Sheila steps in to fix things.

**** 

Sometimes he has to reach out and touch her, just to make sure she’s real. She’ll wake up with fingers stroking her cheek or a hand pressed to her belly and frown, wiggling, toward whatever warmth he can provide her.

When he asks her if she feels like she’s been a book lately, or freaks out at the sight of a bag of powdered concrete, she doesn’t ask questions. She’s been there.

She’s suited for this.

*** 

He tells odd fairytales, about mean skeletons and evil warlocks and a man in a blue shirt who helped put down a kingdom of demons.

His daughter leans into his chest, sweaty from a night of chasing bullfrogs in their backyard, her brow creasing as her stubby fingers wrap their slimy way around his wrist. It’s preposterous to her, even though she’s been kidnapped by a Deadite owl and seen her entire classroom turned into a puppet show for the damned, and all this within the past ten weeks. 

“Don’t ask questions,” he says, and kisses her brow.

Ash will never learn the worth of grace; he complains about her ways and her inability to take heed when he speaks. But that’s the power of love – it soothes him as it bolsters her, as it gives Sheila faith. It feeds them.

Ash never realizes that he’s stopped asking questions, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses character from **Evil Dead** , all of whom are the property of the **Ghosthouse/Rosebud Releasing**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
